giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Зенобия/Герой
Умения }} себя (25 ОЗ/с). |name = GAZE OF ENVY |desc-en = HOLD `skill1button: Drain life and heal yourself. (25 HP/s) | name-l-ru = Жадный взгляд | skill-l = Отнимает больше (+25 ОЗ/с). |name-l-en = Greedy Gaze |skill-l-en = Drain more health. (+25 HP/s) | name-ll-ru = Выживание жесточайших | skill-ll = Когда ваше здоровье меньше 50%, отнимает на 50% больше . |name-ll-en = Survival of the Cruelest |skill-ll-en = When your health is below 50%, drain 50% more health. | name-lr-ru = Властное сияние | skill-lr = Если ваше здоровье больше 50%, наносит больше (+25%). |name-lr-en = Domineering Glare |skill-lr-en = When your health is above 50%, deal more damage. (+25% dmg) | name-r-ru = Испепеляющий взгляд | skill-r = Добавляет эффект (-25% урона на 1 с). |name-r-en = Withering Gaze |skill-r-en = While attached, inflicts weakness. (-25% damage, 1s) | name-rl-ru = Иссушение силы | skill-rl = усиливается с каждым попаданием в того же врага (макс. -50% урона). |name-rl-en = Sap Strength |skill-rl-en = Weakness becomes stronger as you continue to hit the same enemy. (Maximum: -50% damage.) | name-rr-ru = Перекачка силы | skill-rr = Союзники рядом с целью получают +15% к базовой атаки на 1 с. |name-rr-en = Siphon Strength |skill-rr-en = Allies near your target gain +15% basic attack damage for 1s.}} (-10 ед. на 3 с). |name = WORDS OF SPITE |desc-en = `skill2button: Homing projectile that cracks armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-l-ru = Эхо злобы | skill-l = Отражается к 2 дополнительным целям. |name-l-en = Echo of Spite |skill-l-en = Bounces to 2 additional targets. | name-ll-ru = Сплетни | skill-ll = Летит быстрее и дальше (+20 м). |name-ll-en = Word Travels |skill-ll-en = Travels faster and has increased range. (+20m) | name-lr-ru = Острое слово | skill-lr = Если на врага наложен отрицательный эффект, он (50 ед. урона/с, на 3 с). |name-lr-en = Cutting Words |skill-lr-en = If the enemy has a debuff, causes bleeding. (50 dmg/s, 3s) | name-r-ru = Деморализующий крик | skill-r = врагов и дает (30% на 3 с). (+2 с к времени восстановления) |name-r-en = Demoralizing Cry |skill-r-en = Slows enemies, grants self speed boost. (30%, 3s) (Adds +2s to cooldown) | name-rl-ru = Останавливающий крик | skill-rl = Если на врага наложены отрицательные эффекты, его (2 с). |name-rl-en = Screaming Halt |skill-rl-en = If the enemy has a debuff, inflicts cripple. (2s) | name-rr-ru = Пир злобы | skill-rr = Дает , пока вы отнимаете скорость (75 ОЗ/с). |name-rr-en = Feast of Spite |skill-rr-en = Gain health while you drain speed. (75 HP/s)}} и врагов (-25% урона на 4 с). |name = WAVE OF SORROW |desc-en = `skill3button: Ground based projectile: Knocks up and weakens enemies. (-25% damage, 4s) | name-l-ru = Пробуждение печали | skill-l = Врагов рядом с пораженной целью и . |name-l-en = Sorrow's Wake |skill-l-en = Enemies near the struck target are knocked up and weakened. | name-ll-ru = Сладость печали | skill-ll = Снаряд 75 ОЗ за каждое попадание по врагу. |name-ll-en = Savor the Sorrow |skill-ll-en = Projectile heals 75 HP for each enemy hit. | name-lr-ru = Ужасная печаль | skill-lr = E/RB,Q/LB: если враги внутри ЗНАКА ОТЧАЯНИЯ, вызывает (-60% урона на 4 с). |name-lr-en = Compounding Sorrow |skill-lr-en = `skill4button,`skill3button: If the enemy is inside `skill4button MARK OF DESPAIR, inflicts extreme weakness. (-60% damage, 4s) | name-r-ru = Изгоняющая печаль | skill-r = Снаряд при попадании. |name-r-en = Banishing Sorrow |skill-r-en = Projectile launches up on hit." | name-rl-ru = Высокая печаль | skill-rl = E/RB,Q/LB: при попадании врагов вне ЗНАКА ОТЧАЯНИЯ. |name-rl-en = Heightened Sorrow |skill-rl-en = `skill4button,`skill3button: Enemies not inside `skill4button MARK OF DESPAIR are launched away on hit. | name-rr-ru = Разбить и разрушить | skill-rr = Если броня врага , (-25 ед. брони на 4 с). |name-rr-en = Crack and Ruin |skill-rr-en = If the enemy has cracked armor, inflicts broken armor. (-25 armor, 4s)}} в указанной области на 6 с (-30% к скорости движения). |name = MARK OF DESPAIR |desc-en = `skill4button: Targeted area (6s): Slows movement. (-30% movement speed) | name-l-ru = Глубины отчаяния | skill-l = Поражает большую область и вызывает (-50% исцеления). |name-l-en = Depths of Despair |skill-l-en = Affects a larger area and inflicts poison. (-50% healing) | name-ll-ru = Токсичные отношения | skill-ll = Вызывает (-75% исцеления). |name-ll-en = Toxic Relationship |skill-ll-en = Inflicts heavy poison. (-75% healing) | name-lr-ru = Проводник отчаяния | skill-lr = Высасывает больше другими способностями. ВЗГЛЯД ЗАВИСТИ: +10 ОЗ, СЛОВА ЗЛОБЫ: +75 ОЗ, ВОЛНА СКОРБИ: +50 ОЗ. |name-lr-en = Conduit of Despair |skill-lr-en = Foes affected give you more health from other abilities. `skill1button GAZE OF ENVY: +10 HP, `skill2button WORDS OF SPITE: +75 HP, `skill3button WAVE OF SORROW: +50 HP. | name-r-ru = Конструктивная боль | skill-r = Через 1,5 с наносит 200 ед. и накладывает (снимает положительные эффекты на 2 с). |name-r-en = Building Anguish |skill-r-en = After 1.5s, deals 200 damage and inflicts curse. (denies buffs, 2s) | name-rl-ru = Увечащая боль | skill-rl = Нанесение урона также (3 с). |name-rl-en = Crippling Anguish |skill-rl-en = Dealing damage also inflicts cripple (3s). | name-rr-ru = Упоение болью | skill-rr = При нанесении урона добавляет +15% к базовой атаки на 3 с. |name-rr-en = Revel in Anguish |skill-rr-en = Dealing damage grants +15% basic attack damage for 3s.}} и у них 50 ОЗ/с. Во время этого проклятия враги не получают урон (4/5/6 с). |name = CURSED SOUL |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Targeted Area: Disables enemies and drains 50 HP/s. Enemies cannot take damage while cursed. (4s/5s/6s) | name-l-ru = Тактическая осведомленность | skill-l = сзади на 10% и +10% к . |name-l-en = Tactical Awareness |skill-l-en = +10% back damage reduction. +10% damage from behind. | name-ll-ru = Сила и энергия | skill-ll = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает +7% к базовых атак (до +14%, действует до смерти героя). |name-ll-en = Focused Might |skill-ll-en = Gain +7% basic attack damage when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die) | name-lr-ru = Неуловимость | skill-lr = После дает +15 ед. на 3 с. |name-lr-en = Elusiveness |skill-lr-en = After dodging, gain +15 armor. (3s) | name-r-ru = Настоящая дружба | skill-r = Каждая помощь или убийство дает (4 с). |name-r-en = Amity |skill-r-en = Gain 80 HP/s after each assist or kill. (4s) | name-rl-ru = Линия жизни | skill-rl = +20% получаемого . Вне здоровье восстанавливается быстрее. |name-rl-en = Life Line |skill-rl-en = +20% to self healing. When out of combat, your health returns faster. | name-rr-ru = Жажда силы | skill-rr = Дает 10% за каждое убийство или помощь. |name-rr-en = Power Hungry |skill-rr-en = Gain 10% Focus for each kill or assist.}} Таланты на 5 с. | nameEN = Reach of Despair | descEN = `skill4button: MARK OF DESPAIR has increased targeting range. (+12m) DURING CLASH: Hitting a foe gives nearby allies +15% damage (5s).}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев